Episode 112 (13th March 1986)
Plot Den cancels the kissogram advertisement that Ian, Kelvin, Lofty, Sharon and Simon put in the newspaper. Mark has spent the night at The Vic on the sofa. Simon wakes him up and introduces himself. Pauline expresses to Kathy her inability to understand why Mark did not want to stay at their house. Naima tells Debbie once again that she disagrees with her flirting towards DS Quick whilst she is living with Andy. DS Quick tells Ethel he will pick her up in the afternoon and take her to retrieve Willy. Sue tells Ali she has had her period. She is upset and wonders if either her or Ali are infertile. She recommends they both get checked. Naima asks Den about off-licensing, but Den is angry with her when she tells him it is because she wants to sell alcohol in her shop, which would create competition between the two businesses. Pete talks to Mark about his runaway attitude towards his family in an attempt to make him see sense. Kathy visits Angie and tries to get the truth about what is going on with her, but she is unsuccessful. She tells Den that she is concerned about Angie, but Den tells her to mind her business. Lou talks to Mark about his time away. The pair are interrupted when Ethel bursts into the room telling Lou to get ready so they can visit the man who has Willy. Pauline tries to convince Mark to move back into his home, but Mark says he does not want to. Michelle dyes Mary's hair as part of her new makeover. Mary keeps talking about Andy, which gets on Michelle's nerves. DS Quick visits Debbie before he picks up Ethel and Lou with a bouquet of flowers. Debbie is grateful and DS Quick remarks that she is in her dressing gown. He says he will make her a cup of tea and will bring it to her in her bedroom. Angie and Den have a talk about her suicide attempt. Den tells Angie his focus is on her from now on. He also agrees to cancel Angie's marriage counselling session for her. DS Quick, Ethel and Lou arrives at the man's house. Ethel pokes him with an umbrella while Lou pays him to get Willy back. Michelle shows Arthur, Ian and Pauline Mary's new makeover. Arthur offends Mary with his comments about how she looked when she was a punk, while Ian and Pauline shower her in compliments. Ethel is thrilled to have Willy home. Mark asks Michelle who the father of her baby is again but she refuses to tell him. Mark says that him and Ingrid have split up and that he has left Southend for good, but does not want to move back into Albert Square. Den visits the marriage counsellor instead of cancelling her. He tells Jill, the counsellor, that he does not love Angie, or even fancy her anymore, but feels trapped because of her suicide attempt. After venting to Jill, he returns to the Square. Angie is delighted to see him, while he is not so happy to see her. Cast Regular cast *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff Guest cast *Jill - Beth Ellis *Mr. Pavasars - Sydney Arnold Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown marriage therapist suite *Unknown street Notes *Andy O'Brien (Ross Davidson) is credited but doesn't appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Punk is about looking aggressive, he says. He thinks I oughta try and look more like I really am.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes